


Mollys all buggy inside

by Newagenewbarricade



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Emetophobia, Gen, Hallucinations, M/M, Maggots, Self-Harm, nightmares based on being buried alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newagenewbarricade/pseuds/Newagenewbarricade
Summary: "Well I'm just a bag of guts and stuff and I'm all [Buggy] inside" Based on the idea of Molly having tactile hallucinations and lightly inspired by the Mollymauk song Taliesin gave us.also uh please heed the tags





	Mollys all buggy inside

        Dirt, earth, rot, the feeling of grubs and worms crawling over his skin. Dirt in his mouth, maggots gnawing on his flesh. Molly tried to breathe but his lungs were full of mulch and worms. Instead of clawing out of his own grave however he was simply clawing his way out of his bed in The Leaky Tap. Molly kicked the blanket off of him and exited the room as quietly as he could. Last thing he wanted to do was have Fjord interrogate him about his nightmares. But could he even call it a nightmare when it was still happening? Molly’s stomach quaked as he felt the maggots crawling about just under his skin. He walked into the small room with the basin of water in it before promptly puking violently. His entire body shook as he held the edges of the basin, he saw the disgusting white little grubs moving around. Molly shut his eyes as tight as they would go, he’d been through this routine before, he knew when he opened his eyes the maggots would be gone, there had never been any maggots in his stomach. At least not in two years. Moonweaver he still felt them inching and maneuvering in his muscles.

        “Get  _ out  _ of me.” He hissed, clawing at his arms, maybe if he cut his arms up the bugs would stop fucking moving. The squirming beneath his skin stopped and now the stinging of his clawed open arms had replaced it. Molly rubbed his arms, the hot blood drying up into uncomfortable dust on his arms as he rubbed them. The cuts weren’t deep but they were long, more of an irritation than anything else.

        “Forgive me, I didn’t realize anyone was in- _Molly_?” Caleb’s voice came from the opening of the small room.

         "Don’t mind me, just having a night, you know how it is.” Molly rose to his feet, hoping that the darkness would be enough to hide his sweaty face and bloody palms.

        “Ja, I can smell it.” Caleb said.

        “Next time I won’t have as much at the bar.” Molly said as he walked past Caleb. Caleb caught his wrist so gently it took Molly a full step to even realize it had happened.

        “Molly, you are bleeding.” Caleb wasn’t looking at him, probably didn’t need to anyway.

        “You know how it is.” Molly said, trying to sound nonchalant. He started scratching at his arm nervously.

        “Nein, it will only make it worse.” Caleb said.

        “You don’t know that.” Molly said, a bit more bite behind his words than he’d intended.

        “Hurting yourself rarely solves the real problem.” Caleb tightened his grip on Molly’s wrist slightly.

        “Caleb I’m really not in the mood for a lecture.” Molly said.

        “And _I_ don’t want to find my friend crying in a washroom with blood all over himself.” Molly heard Caleb’s voice crack, was he worried?

        “Caleb, you don’t-” Molly couldn’t think of a good way to finish the thought. “It won’t happen again.” He finally whispered.

        “You mean you won’t let me find out next time.” Caleb saw through his bullshit too easily.

       “Possibly, or next time I might knock on your door.”

        Molly saw a hint of a smile on Caleb’s lips.

       “Get these wrapped well, there uh.” He kissed Molly’s forehead, “There will be time for this later.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this was kinda nasty to write but hey they say "write what you know" and boy howdy do I know about hallucinating being full of maggots!!!! I am also super guilty of overusing "time for that later" but i dont Care I'm avoiding doing my finals take my damn writing  
> I'm alinnsurana on tumbl.hell feel free to leave a comment or kudo pls


End file.
